


Obstinate

by metamorcy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the boat ride with the Straw-Hat Crew to Dressrosa, Law finds himself in the oddest situation, namely with the captain of the crew, Luffy. Fluffish. Lawlu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstinate

It was early in the morning, too early, and Law knew that. The weak chirping of the seagulls and the flapping of their wings reached his ears, stirring him gently from his slumber. It was a sound he wasn't all too familiar with despite being a pirate for numerous years. He was generally underwater, away from the surface where the birds roamed freely, and if he was on land it was only for a little while. He would quickly complete his required duties that ranged from gathering supplies to information before heading off once more, disappearing back into the deep blue ocean. He enjoyed being in or on the water more so than on dry land. Of course, the only times he actually surfaced was when the crew began to complain about the heat or the darkness. Still, being on the surface was a comforting feeling. The constant rocking motion of the waves, even when the sky was storming, offered him a soothing sense of ease. Today would be peaceful. The sun's rays that streamed in through the window, warming his face, confirmed that ideal. However, he was too tired to actually open his eyes.

Nevertheless, it seemed like he had another problem to deal with: his head throbbed. It was like something was pounding on the inside of his skull, trying to force its way out. He wanted nothing more than to down some medicine to relieve himself of the pain. If push turned to shove, he would willingly use his devil fruit power to cut himself open if it got rid of his headache. Still, that meant effort, effort he didn't feel like mustering up. The bed was too warm to do anything more than contemplate moving and his mind was still hazy from sleep. Staying in bed asleep, seemed to be a better idea than anything else.

'Wait… bed?' Law shifted slightly at that thought, knowing very well he didn't have a bed, not on Straw Hat's boat. The past two days he had been sleeping outside, wanting to keep watch of Caesar in order to make sure no escape attempts were made. It wasn't possible for him to be in a position like this, yet the mattress against his side confirmed that it was indeed a bed and he was not lying on the hard wooden floor. This made him slightly curious. How had he made his way onto a bed? Did he perhaps steal one from one of the crew members? That was more plausible than anything else he could think of. Still, despite knowing his situation, he didn't want to move. Sleeping on an actual mattress was wonderful, his back could only handle leaning against something hard for so long. His eyes remained closed, listening to the background noises. He could hear a light snoring close by and another further away, he figured from that that he was in the boat's male cabin.

'What happened last night?' As he thought back, he remembered the crew partying, celebrating something Law couldn't remember. There had been plenty of food and alcohol to go around and he remembered having a little of both. He could clearly recall Luffy stuffing his face and Zoro gulping down bottle after bottle of sake. The rest of the crew, on the other hand, were the complete opposite of those two; they ate calmly, not at all in a hurry. Still, despite their quirky dispositions, he had partaken in their games, sipping on the sake. However it wasn't long before he was nudged into drinking more than just a few mouthfuls. After that, everything had gone blank. Law figured the booze had made him tipsy - that was certainly a rare sight - and had somehow found his way over to the beds. 'That sounds more realistic than anything else.'

Still, the bed was too warm to move and he was content with just lying there. He could feel a thick blanket draped over his figure, the edge of it resting on the base of his neck. However, the blanket's fabric had an extra heaviness to it that didn't quite belong - it was almost restricting but still somehow comforting. That wasn't what kept him awake though. There was something else, something preventing him from falling back into a deep slumber. It was something small but so very noticeable. He could feel a pressure on his side, just barely there. It was light, not too heavy, and it was almost like the weight of an…arm? Law shifted at that realization and stirred himself enough to actually open his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered around his gray orbs, taking a moment to focus on the window, and through that: the outside world. He could only see the sky from his position shaded in a light orange, informing him that it was still early in the morning. Too early, he figured. He liked to sleep in despite what everyone else thought, it was just that his duties normally forced him rise early.

Slowly, his eyes drifted downwards to the weight and blinked. 'What?' Law stared, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him. He knew that black hair anywhere - there was only one person on the ship other than himself who had that colored hair. It took a few more moments for his mind to actually start up to be able to think clearly about the situation he found himself in. His eyes drifted down to where the blanket was, their bodies covered underneath, but from how close they were, he could surmise that they were wrapped around each other, quite tightly too. It would explain why there was the weight of an arm on his side. Luffy's head was buried into his chest and Law just noticed that he was missing his shirt. He managed to work his right free but the other was caught underneath the Straw Hat captain's waist, unable to slip away unless he wanted to stir Luffy awake - something he'd rather avoid while in this predicament.

He refused to start panicking until he got the whole situation down, he didn't want to make any silly accusations before gathering everything together. Keeping his mind calm and collected, he lifted the sheets, looking for details that might alert him to any…activities they might have done together. His tattooed fingers ruffled the blankets as he squeezed down on the edges and lifted his upper body up slightly to get a better view. As he peered over the hidden areas underneath, he sighed softly in relief. They both still had their pants on, or shorts in Luffy's case. Only their shirts were missing and when he glanced to the side, he could see them lying on a bare mattress on the other side of the room. Their hats were there as well - his own flipped inside out questionably - along with his nodachi and coat. Law didn't even want to question how it had gotten all the way there, the entire night was still just a blank in his mind. Collapsing back down onto the bed, he let his free arm drift back over Luffy's frame, considering his options. Should he stay and continue sleeping or make an attempt to escape?

He didn't get to think long before Luffy moved, tightening his grasp around Law's body, preventing any form of breaking away. 'Well, that settles that,' Law's mind still pounded at the growing headache, the hangover refusing to fade, and he grumbled under his breath lightly, wondering in the back of his mind how this was going to end when everyone else woke up. There was no doubt it would look suspicious. Both captains are wrapped together underneath a shared blanket on a shared mattress, that was _definitely_ going to raise some eyebrows. Still, it could be dealt with in the morning. 'It's odd to see Mugiwara-ya all relaxed and quiet like this. He's usually so energetic.' He smirked in amusement at the teen's blissful expression before shaking his head. 'Whatever…'

Law yanked the blanket up closer to his neckline and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the warmth of a human being beside him. 'How long has it been since someone slept next to me? Much less, how long has it been since I've actually had human contact like this?' Law didn't answer that question and instead, listened to the squawks of the seagulls and gentle snoring of the crew around him. Before long, he drifted off, relaxing into the darkness that grew within his mind and fell deep into the abyss.

* * *

It was like there was an alarm in Luffy's mind, an alarm that went off on the dot whenever he was hungry. It was an around-the-clock deal that was in synch with his stomach. So naturally it went off hours later, stirring the black-haired teen from his slumber, demanding him to get up. His stomach hadn't growled yet but the clock still went off internally, forcing the sleepiness to pull back. Immediately, Luffy stretched, wanting to get his rubber limbs moving, but suddenly found himself unable to. There was a sense of confusion in his mind and for a moment, he wondered if he had fallen asleep in a box or something similar. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. Snapping his eyes open to investigate, he gave a dumbfound expression as he realized that instead of seeing the expected wall of the room or encased box, he found…a body? More accurately, a chest. A small puzzled sound escaped the back of his throat and he shifted slightly to look up, finding Law settled against him. 'Why's Traffy here?'

It took him almost five minutes to figure out the reason why he couldn't move, his arms were apparently tightly wrapped around the surgeon and he was lying on top on Law's right arm. At the same time, his own left arm was trapped underneath Law's waist, preventing him from escaping his current predicament. He raised an eyebrow at that, finding the position strange. He tried to think back on what could have caused this mess, but found his mind holding no such answers. Before long, he shrugged off his thoughts and instead peered at Law's face, taking in the abnormal expression that the Heart Pirate's captain wore. Instead of the usual scowl or calm and collected expression, there was just… peacefulness. Law's dark hair was slanted to the side from his position and his lips were slightly open as he breathed. With their closeness, Luffy could make out the individual eyelashes and the dark lining underneath his eyes. It gave the impression that Law was sleep deprived and it contributed to his dark outlook.

If anything, Law currently looked like any average person. Not a Shichibukai, not a pirate, not a captain, just a normal person. It was a funny perception for Luffy. For once, he remained as quiet and still as possible - amazing considering his personality - just so that he could continue observing the older male. He took a moment to glance around the cabin, finding Usopp, Brook, and Sanji in their respective beds while Zoro was nowhere in sight. Chopper was probably in his bed in his doctor's office while Franky was most likely in his own private room filled with his various contraptions. That and Franky's oversized build made things harder whenever he was in such a small compartment with all the other males on the boat. Soon his eyes turned back to Law, tilting his head slightly as he took in the slight rise and fall of the chest, following his breathing pattern. It was honestly odd to see the other without his usual hat on or to find him in such a defenseless position. There was also the fact that Law didn't have his shirt or coat, but of course, Luffy didn't think much on that.

Eventually, the Straw Hat captain gave into a small desire and dragged his right arm gently off the other pirate as his fingers reached upwards towards Law's face. Within seconds, he had poked a cheek. The effect was instantaneous as Law twitched at the touch, his eyebrows scrunched in annoyance before his eyelashes fluttered open. There was a glazed look in his eyes, sleepiness evident, before they focused on Luffy. The two captains stared at each other, neither moving as if waiting for the other to react first. However, Luffy, impatient like always, gave a massive grin and Law's cheek another poke. "Hey, Traffy."

Law's sleepiness vanished almost immediately, blinking his eyes to clear both his mind and vision. However, he didn't move away and instead he simply raised an eyebrow. "Mugiwara-ya." As they stared at each other, Law let out a yawn, moving his free hand over to cover his mouth. He was still sleepy. The party yesterday must have gone on for hours to make him this sleep deprived.

"So, what now?" Luffy had completely forgotten about getting breakfast and was instead more interested in the man beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"This." Those large eyes peered down at their position, clearly not aware that this said position could be easily misunderstood by someone else.

Law remained quiet on the subject, keeping his expression calm as he thought it over. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and closed his eyes again. "Don't know, I'm too tired to think right now," He nudged the covers closer and buried his face into the pillow he had apparently stolen from the other captain, muttering under his breath, "Warm…" He was just too tired to deal with Luffy's eccentric behavior so early in the morning when he still had a hangover, granted it had dulled since earlier.

Luffy tilted his head awkwardly from his position and grinned, nudging closer to the other. He gave a small chuckle and got himself back into the same position he had awoken in, "Traffy's right, it is warm," He closed his eyes as he buried his face into Law's chest, inhaling a small breath of the man's scent. "It's really nice."

The surgeon smirked and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep, for once finding himself completely relaxed. It was like nothing in the world could bother him in this pleasant state of mind.

* * *

"Do you see them?" A whisper slipped from the cracked open door, two pairs of eyes staring at the slumbering captains. Nami held a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from snickering at the sight while Robin just smiled gently. Earlier that morning, the females had found it unusual that their beloved captain hadn't woken them up, his usual yelling and demands for food were a daily routine. They had expected everyone except Luffy to still be knocked out from the partying; they had already found Zoro fast asleep on the edge of the mast, and wanted to make sure everything was alright. Of course, they hadn't expected to stumble upon the sight in the center of the room.

"They look kinda cute like that," Robin silently chuckled, tempted to use her powers to pull the covers down to reveal their states. It was obvious after looking around that they were just sleeping together, not having done the deed. The missing clothes were an obvious clue. "We shouldn't wake them."

"Obviously, I don't want Luffy running around screaming for food," Nami sighed, running a hand through her red hair. "It's best to keep them both asleep."

"Agreed." Just as Robin spoke, Sanji began to stir within his bed. The blond-haired cook blinked, sitting up with hair messy from sleep, and glanced around the room in a half-daze. He took notice of the two captains on the other mattress, but just passed them without a second glance and went towards the door where he could see some light coming in. The moment his eyes settled on the two females, hearts appeared within them and he jumped up from his bed.

However, the second he opened his mouth to yell, Robin reacted just as fast, creating hands to shut Sanji up. The blond cook made a small noise in protest, but a 'shush' from Nami made him go silent. The redhead pointed towards the two captains, directing Sanji's attention away from them to Luffy. Staring, the cook's mind trying to work around the obvious setting, taking a moment for the gears in his head to move before it finally clicked. His single eye widened in shock, pointing towards the offending two, and raised his hands up to rapidly wave as if yelling. He snapped back to the girls, who kept motioning him to slip over silently, and followed their orders, getting himself yanked out through the door in protest.

"Be quiet, we don't want to wake them up." Nami scolded, not wanting such an opportunity to slip away. It was rare for Luffy to act like this much less Law.

Sanji, not understanding what was going on, just followed along without a single complaint. Within moments, the trio managed to yank the rest of the males, excluding the captains, out of the room, everyone immediately agreeing it was for the best. None of the males wanted to mention anything, not when the females had that mischievously evil look in their eyes. Of course, that didn't stop anyone from peeking in. If only they could take a picture of this moment.

* * *

It was an hour later when the two captains finally emerged from the room, Luffy with a wide grin while the other had a small tint of red on his cheeks. Upon exiting the cabin, the Straw Hat captain immediately ran ahead, entering the kitchen with a sort of laughter that could only belong to him, and instantly demanded breakfast from the cook. Law was slower, slipping into the mess with a gloomy atmosphere surrounding him, dressed in his usual attire except for his coat. He couldn't, however, hide the redness on his cheeks, though he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or something else. Various eyes snapped towards his direction, making him tense up slightly in confusion, wondering what was going on or what could have cause such stares.

He realized what it was almost instantly, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. "You saw…didn't you?"

Most of the crew nodded their heads except for Luffy and Zoro, the latter peering around at everyone in confusion. Law felt his composure slipping at the stares, yanking the top of his hat further down to hide his eyes, and bit down on his bottom lip. It was at that moment that Luffy laughed out loud, not caring about the tension in the room, and people found their eyes drifting towards the Straw Hat captain, wondering what had gotten into their beloved yet crazy boss.

"Traffy, you should eat this! Sanji made some really good breakfast today!"

A few of the crew members just stared, hoping for something different, but apparently they had expected too much. Still, the distraction served its purpose in easing the group back into their routines, enjoying their breakfast while it lasted. Law settled down into one of the seats and placed some of the food onto his plate before it all vanished into Luffy's stomach. He had learned from his first-hand experience that the rubber man was not to be trifled with at the table.

"Luffy! Save some for Trafalgar!" Nami yelled out, trying to stop the other from stealing everything on the table.

Luffy paused for a moment as he thought about the proposition, glancing over at the older man. "Okay!"

"No Luffy, you're supposed to say - wait! 'Okay'?" The navigator stared at her captain, her mouth hanging open. Everyone else followed with their eyes bulging outwards in shock, quite comically. The only ones who didn't follow the same reactions were Robin, who simply chuckled in amusement, and Brook since he had no eyes in the first place, the latter making a joke about it soon after. "R-Really?"

Even Law looked a little surprised by the sudden 'okay', clearly not expecting it from the teen. To prevent himself from saying anything, he took a bite of the eggs he had managed to save, chewing slowly in distraction. He tilted his head down, trying to hide himself from all the ogling eyes, but it was hard to since Luffy and himself were the main attraction of the day. Worse, they were sitting right next to each other.

"Yeah! Traffy looks way too skinny!"

"He has more muscles on his body than you do!"

Law raised an eyebrow in amusement, unable to help himself in looking over his frame. Though he was thin, he did have muscles, mainly in his upper arms. After all, he could hold his nodachi with one hand and swing the massive two-hand sword with ease. Comparing his arms to Luffy's, his were obviously bigger. He twitched when he realized what he was doing, tempted to smack himself in the face. 'Ah, I can't believe I'm getting dragged into their pace. And it's so easy, too.'

Still, he peered at the group of pirates, a smirk playfully appearing on his lips. He watched them fight in that carefree and childish manner, his eyes still on Luffy as the teenager laughed obnoxiously as if nothing was wrong. It didn't take long before hell broke loose within the chamber, food flying everywhere. Law managed to avoid the damage, continuing to eat at the side, savoring the delightful food while he could, with Robin beside him. Apparently, they were the only real mature adults in the entire room.

Chaos was the best way to describe everything. Food was beginning to decorate the walls in colorful splatters, drinks spilling all over the planks. Luffy would simply open his mouth to eat the incoming food, quite enjoying this disaster with a smile on his face, while Franky blew up the food that went towards him, further splattering the walls. Chopper and Nami had ducked underneath the table for protection, only popping up now and then to throw something. Usopp was using his weapon to fire off the projectiles, adding a few explosives into them to help further strengthen his attack, while Brook would dash around the room, dodging and cracking jokes. Sanji had thrown a fit about them wasting food and proceed to fight among the crew before turning his attention to Zoro, who had taken the initiative to strike back. They were in their own little corner, unknowingly flinging food back towards everyone else as they rapidly struck each other. In the end, the ones who were standing in the food's range were beginning to get covered, most were laughing happily.

However, that all ended the moment one of the donuts went soaring across the air, bouncing off multiple walls before finally landing straight into Law's right cheek. The sound echoed through the room, everyone going still as they awaited the reaction. Robin shifted away, knowing better than to remain close by, while everyone else froze in their positions, some still holding onto plates of food.

Then there was a twitch on Law's lips, the confectionery slipping off his cheek while leaving a stain behind before finally collapsing to the floor. Everyone notice the sudden movement of Law's fingers, a few flinching at it. The surgeon stood up and raised his right arm into a very familiar position, "Room."

"A-Ah! Wait a minute!"

"There's no need to go that far!"

Multiple voices rang out, but all went unheard as a pale sphere engulfed everyone within the room. However, the edges of the sphere made sure to not touch the walls, preventing Law from accidentally cutting up the ship itself. Still, that didn't stop the panic that was arising among everyone. The Hearts Captain reached for his nodachi, pulling out the long blade from its sheath slowly as if drawing out the silence.

"Shit! He's serious! Everyone run for it! Don't get caught in his attacks!"

Everyone scattered, attempting to make their way out of the kitchen…except for Luffy. The Straw Hat captain simply stood there with a wide grin, arms against his waist, and laughed amusingly at the disorder. By the time the crew saw him, it was simply a passing glance as they made their way out of the room. The blue sphere continued to surround the area, its hue never fading, leaving an ominous presence.

"Aren't you going to run as well?" Law narrowed his eyes at the other, ready to strike at any moment. He was definitely going to get his revenge on the one who had thrown that donut, specifically a certain long-nosed sharpshooter. He didn't need to follow the flow of nonsense to know who had thrown the piece of food. Still, he didn't want anyone to get away with it and would definitely get his revenge.

Luffy just laughed happily. "Nope! I wasn't the one who threw it! There's no need to be afraid of you."

The surgeon just smirked, his stance wavering just slightly. "That's good logic."

"And anyway, Traffy likes me! You helped and saved me both in the past and the present! You didn't even mind when we were sleeping together!"

Law jolted as those words slipped through Luffy's lips, coughing to hide his embarrassment and flushed face. His eyes shifted side to side, trying to find words to speak, but nothing came. He was frozen, unable to do anything else as his mind tried to process what the younger male had stated. There were so many things wrong with those words, but he didn't dare mention them, having a strong gut feeling that Luffy wouldn't really understand such things. He tightened his grip on his sword before rotating around to the front door, wanting to make an attempt in escaping before something bad happened. However, just as he took a step forward, a hand shot out from behind, grabbing his own. Law resisted flinching as he peered down at the extended limb, his dark eyes glancing back at the Straw Hat captain. "Mugiwara-ya?"

"Traffy is really nice even though he hides it behind a dark gloomy manner," Luffy's eyes narrowed slightly. "So I like Traffy and I trust you."

"Mugiwara-ya," The blue sphere began to waver at his emotions, flickering lightly, before he held strong once more. Law smirked, shaking his head and quietly muttered under his breath, "I feel like giving up because of you. This carefree pace is hard to resist."

With one hand still on his nodachi, he raised his left hand up to rub in-between his eyes, showing some frustration through his normally smirking expression. The hand attached to him sprung back to its owner, Luffy sporting a massive grin, laughing like always.

Law almost sighed and slowly began to make his way out of the kitchen at long last. "You're too trusting, Mugiwara-ya." The surgeon glanced back momentarily as he used his foot to prop the door open. The sunlight from outside reacted to his form, giving him a shadow that wavered behind him as he moved, but the light hit his face just right, making him look like he was at ease. His eyes could make out the figures around the ship, quickly identifying where everyone had run to. "But… I think that's what I like about you."

Luffy just tilted his head, confusion evident on his face, and dashed over. It only took a few moments before his grin was back on. "Whatever Traffy says. Hey, hey, you're going to start cutting things up right? I want to watch!"

The Hearts captain could only smile gently as he closed the door behind him and sought out his victims. He had a light fluttering feeling in his heart with having Luffy right behind him. It was going to be an odd trip, Law knew that, and yet, he knew at the same time he was going to enjoy every moment. 'Such a bizarre crew.'

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my attempt at Lawlu. I hope I got Law's personality as close as possible, though, it's a little hard considering everything. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
